In prosthodontic procedures designed to implant a dental prosthesis in the oral cavity, the dental site at which the prosthesis is to be implanted may be measured accurately and studied carefully, so that a prosthesis such as a crown, denture or bridge, for example, can be properly designed and dimensioned to fit in place. A good fit, for example, enables mechanical stresses to be properly transmitted between the prosthesis and the jaw and minimizes infection of the gums via the interface between the prosthesis and the dental site.
Some procedures call for removable prosthetics to be fabricated to replace one or more missing teeth, such as a partial or full denture, in which case the surface contours of the areas where the teeth are missing may be reproduced accurately so that the resulting prosthetic fits over the edentulous region with even pressure on the soft tissues.
In some practices, the dental site is prepared by a dental practitioner, and a positive physical model of the dental site is constructed. Alternatively, the dental site may be scanned to provide three-dimensional (3D) data of the dental site. In either case, the virtual or real model of the dental site may be sent to a dental lab that manufactures the prosthesis based on the model. However, if the model is deficient or undefined in certain areas, or if the preparation was not optimally configured for receiving the prosthesis, the design of the prosthesis may be less than optimal. For example, if the insertion path implied by the preparation for a closely-fitting coping would result in the prosthesis colliding with adjacent teeth, the coping geometry may be altered to avoid the collision. Further, if the area of the preparation containing a finish line lacks definition, it may not be possible to properly determine the finish line and thus the lower edge of the coping may not be properly designed. Indeed, in some circumstances, the model is rejected and the dental practitioner then re-scans the dental site, or reworks the preparation, so that a suitable prosthesis may be produced.
In orthodontic procedures, it can be important to provide a model of one or both jaws. Where such orthodontic procedures are designed virtually, a virtual model of the oral cavity is also beneficial. Such a virtual model may be obtained by scanning the oral cavity directly, or by producing a physical model of the dentition, and then scanning the model with a suitable scanner.
Thus, in both prosthodontic and orthodontic procedures, obtaining a 3D model of a dental site in the oral cavity may be an initial procedure that is performed. When the 3D model is a virtual model, the more complete and accurate the scans of the dental site are, the higher the quality of the virtual model, and thus the greater the ability to design an optimal prosthesis or orthodontic treatment appliance.